Kill The Desgraciado!
Kill The Desgraciado! is the fourth case of Police World Tour Edition and the fourth case of South America, taking place in Lima, Peru. Case Background After the previous investigation, Carmen and the player arrived at Lima, Peru. After getting the mission from Laura Grajales, the secretary, the team go to the main square in Lima. Peru is another country and another target of the rumours affirming that the Peruvian president and the rest of the goverment are making drug contraband with other countries, like Brazil. After Carmen looked into the Plaza Mayor de Lima, a big bad surprise was revealed. The victim was Paula Mozzo, a known Peruvian TV host of talk-shows and an attorney. Carmen, who stayed in Peru 17 years ago, knew who Paula was. Carmen expressed her thoughts againist Mozzo. saying she was a fraud and a hateful TV host, who takes advantage of people's problems to increase the ratings of her talk-show. The team investigated the show studio and the local Peruvian museum. They talked to Oliverio Santos, the victim's cameraman, who had entered in desperation after hearing Paula was dead, the latter then ran away crying because the murder of her boss meant a lot of work to do for him. They discovered the biggest news was that Paula Mozzo was going to have the president's family as guests on the next episode of her talk-show, which meant a lot of ratings. After Aleksey found more info, they knew that Eloissa Humala, the president's daughter, was going to be the focus of the episode, since she was the main cause of the family's problems. When the team talked to Eloissa, she refused to tell the team what the presidential family's problem was. In the least relevant news, Aleksey found a message to Paula from his father, Evito Mozzo. He told the team that her daughter hated him and she never visited him back after becoming famous. At the end of the chapter, a group of goverment agents had invaded the police station, telling the team that the President of Peru had demanded to talk to the player. During Chapter 2, the team talked to the president of Peru, Ocaucho Humala, who told the team Eloissa just recently had gone missing and that no one had found her yet. He said that Eloissa was on drugs for years and that was the reason the president's family needed to see Paula to help them on the problem. Carmen thought that visiting Paula, instead of a professional psychologist, was not logical for a president. As the team kept digging on, they found that there was another guest in Paula's next episode: Diosde Cabello, the president of Venezuelan Assembly, the team met in the Additional Investigation two cases before. He revealed he was a great friend of the Peruvian President and he was going to be featured in Paula's show along with the president's family since he wanted to help. After investigating the studio again, the team found Eloissa, totally in bad shape crying, with a bag of cocaine. She told the team that she was depressed for Paula's death and that no one would help her with her problem. At the end of the chapter Aleksey came to the station saying, he found a brilliant theory on the internet. He affirmed that President Humala was the one giving drugs to her daughter, as he was one of the presidents involved in the drug-trafficking scheme. During Chapter 3, Carmen told the president the theory that Aleksey had, which the president nervously denied it and told the team the reason of being in Paula's show was because Eloissa was Paula's greatest fan. It was also discovered that Oliverio, the victim's cameraman, was the one who published the theory in the web which had made the notice famous and with over 50,000 viewers. The only bad thing was that he used Paula's account to publish the theory, which made Paula to fire him from being a director to become a simple cameraman. After all those twists, the team found enough evidence to arrest the murderer. Oliverio Santos, Paula's cameraman was found guilty of the first degre murder. He confessed that he was tired of years of being mocked and humiliated by Paula. So, he decided to become famous by himself on the web. When Paula fired him for using her account to make the blog and stealing her viewers, the cameraman was furious. He had furiously found her at the main plaza and cut her open. Oliverio was sentenced to 30 years for the murder of Paula Mozzo by Judge Adaku. During the post-investigation, the team decided to investigate Eloissa and her abuse of drugs. After finding several clues, the team had confronted her of the origin of her drugs. Since Eloissa was drunk at the time of interrogation, she slipped out the truth with the help of Marina Romanova. She said that her father, President Humala was the one giving her the drugs, as he was part of the political contraband scheme. Humala denied everything to the team and told them to watch their backs as he had more allies than they ever thought. The team decided to not fear the threats and pinpointed their next location in Chile in the mining capital of Chuquicamata. Stats Victim *'Paula Mozzo' (Dismembered and hung on the main statue of the Plaza) Weapon *'Electric Carver' Killer *'Oliverio Santos' Killer's Profile *The killer eats potatoes. *The killer is in contact with llamas. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer weighs 142 lbs. *The killer has B+ blood type. Suspects *'Oliverio Santos' (Victim's Cameraman) Age: 34 Height: 5"8" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: *The suspect eats potatoes. *The suspect is in contact with llamas. *The suspect drinks coffee. General Appearance: *Has brown short hair, a moustache and a beard. He carries a phone in his hands and wears a earpiece. ---- *'Evito Mozzo' (Victim's Father) Age: 91 Height: 5"2" Weight: 92 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: *The suspect eats potatoes. *The suspect is in contact with llamas. General Appearance: *Has grey hair and beard. He wears a traditional colourful poncho and beanie from Los Andes. ---- *'Eloissa Humala' (President's Daughter) Age: 25 Height: 5"6" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect eats potatoes. *The suspect is in contact with Llamas. General Appearance: *Has blonde shoulder-length hair, wears a dark red jacket with a black shirt. ---- *'Ocaucho Humala' (President of Peru) Age: 51 Height: 5"9" Weight: 152 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: *The suspect eats potatoes. *The suspect is in contact with llamas. *The suspect drinks coffee. General Appearance: Wears a dark red suit with a presidential sash and has brown short hair. ---- *'Diosde Cabello '(President of Venezuelan Assembly) Age: 58 Height: 5"6" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: *The suspect is in contact with llamas. *The suspect drinks coffee. General Appearance: Has grey short hair, wears a red shirt with a Los Andes poncho and a blue scarf. Crime Scenes *Plaza Mayor - Statue - Plaza Mayor Bonus *Historical Museum - Victim's Studio - Historical Museum Bonus *Presidential Mansion - Fountain - Presidential Mansion Bonus Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plaza Mayor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Torn Magazine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats potatoes) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Evito Mozzo) *Question the victim's father about the message. *Examine Magazine. (Result: New Crime Scene Unlocked: Historical Museum) *Investigate Historical Museum. (Clues: Trash Can, Phone, Torn Article) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Bag) *Examine Bloody Bag. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with llamas) *Examine Phone. (New Suspect: Oliverio Santos) *Ask Oliverio about the victim. *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Restored Article; New Suspect: Eloissa Humala) *Question Eloissa about her appearance in Paula's show. *Go to the next chapter. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to President Ocaucho Humala about what he wants. (Available at start) *Investigate Presidential Mansion. (Clues: Torn Scrapbook, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Scrapbook. (Result: Restored Scrapbook; New Suspect: Diosde Cabello) *Talk to Diosde about his presence on Paula's TV show. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Clues: Photo) *Analyze Photo (09:00:00; Crime Scene Unlocked: Statue) *Investigate Statue. (Clues: Cocaine Kit, Torn Paper, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Electric Carver) *Analyze Electric Carver (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Examine Cocaine Kit. *Find Eloissa in the Plaza and ask her about the drugs. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Evito's Angry Note *Confront Evito about the truth against his daughter. *Go to the next chapter. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Grill President Humala about the theory from the web. (Available from start; New Crime Scene) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Laptop) *Examine Paper. (Result: Dealings Revealed) *Grill Diosde about his strange deals with Eloissa. *Examine Locked Laptop. *Analyze Laptop. (15:00:00; Result: Theory Notice) *Ask Oliverio about the theory he posted in the web with Paula's account. *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clues: Torn Badge, Victim's Glasses) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B+) *Analyze Badge (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 142 lbs) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Trafficants and Politicians 4. (No stars) Traffickers and Politicians 4 *Talk to Diosde about his strange deals. *Investigate Presidential Mansion (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Paper. (Result: Contacts) *Analyze Contacts. (09:00:00; Result: Brazilian Contacts) *Grill Diosde about his contacts with Brazil. *Investigate Studio. (Clues: Beer Bottle) *Examine Beer Bottle. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (08:00:00) *Talk to Eloissa with the help of Marina. *Confront President Humala about his daughter's testimony. *Go to the next case! (No Stars) Trivia *The victim is a parody of Laura Bozzo, a Peruvian TV attorney, the case's name (Kill the Wretched) is also a pun on her spanish phrase "Que pase el desgraciado" which translates to English as "Make come in the wretched" Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South America Region